


Sock On The Door

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Was it too early to teach your children about the meaning of a sock on the door?
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sock On The Door

Today was the day, it was going to happen no matter what.

The twins (now four) were down for their nap, you had finished all of your work early and Eridan was actually off work today and was home. Everything was coming up  Sollux and you decided today was the day you would seize your chance. You were going to get what you wanted and nothing was going to stop you. 

It had been more than a month since you and your mate (that’s right, you and Eridan finally made the plunge and made it official, stupid name changes and rings and everything) had had any kind of intimacy and it was starting to irritate you. You loved your children and you loved that you get to spend every day with them, but you also were still a healthy young man who was also still in the throes of the honeymoon phase of your new  mateship and dammit you wanted adult time and you were going to get plowed into your fucking mattress no matter what. 

You walked into the bedroom, where you knew Eridan was, and he was lounging on the bed reading one of his many history books you're sure he’s read a million times before. He must have also just taken a shower because his hair was damp and hanging over his forehead and he was sitting there in just his boxers. Truly the universe is giving you all the signs to go for it. 

“Hey, ED.” You say as you walk in and shut the door behind you. 

He barely glances up at you before returning his eyes to his book, “Hey, Sol, what’s up?” 

You crawl up next to him and lay yourself right up next to him, resting your head on his shoulder, “The twins are down for their nap.” You say. 

“That’s good.” He says as he readjusts himself so you could lay more comfortably against him. 

“They should be out for an hour or so.” You continue. 

“That is about how long they nap for.” He replies, still reading his book. 

“That means we have an hour or more to ourselves.” You look up at him and run a finger down his bare arm and seriously, he couldn’t possibly be this dense. 

“That’s true.” Is all he says. 

“ED...” You say, slight irritation in your voice. 

“Sol.” He says. 

“...Please pick up on the hints I’m dropping here.”  You huff. 

He finally looks at you before closing his book and setting on the nightstand. He turns to face you, “Sol, can I tell you somethin’?” 

You raise an eyebrow, “Sure?” 

He shoves you back on to the bed before climbing on top of you, pinning you beneath his body, “The scent of arousal has been  rollin ’ off a’ you all  mornin ’ and I could smell your intentions the second you stepped into the room,” He says as he leans down, his lips hovering just above yours, “If you’re really that horny, just come out and say it.” 

You blush as he pins your hands easily above your head with one hand, his breath ghosting over your lips as he smirks, “So you were just being an asshole then?” Is all your brain can really put together as a coherent sentence right now. 

“I think it’s a well-established fact that I’m an asshole,” He smirks, “And yet you stay with me.” 

“Well with a dick like yours one learns to look past all your other faults.” You shoot back. 

That makes him smirk even wider as he slides his free hand down your side, letting it rest just above the waistband of your pants, “Oh?” He leans down to press kisses along your neck, nipping lightly at your pulse, “That good, huh?” 

“Y-Yeah.” You shudder and tilt your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. 

He pulls back, letting your wrists go as his other hand rests over the button of your jeans, “Tell me how good,” He hooks his finger and pops the button of your jeans open, “Tell me how good it is for you.” 

You blush a bit, “I think we both know how good it is for me.” 

He unzips your pants and leans in close to whisper in your ear, “I want to hear it,” He says as he pulls your pants off and grips you through the fabric of your boxers, “I want to hear you say how much pleasure I give you.” 

You bite your lip ever so slightly as he plays with you through your boxers, “F-Fuck, ED, you know I’m not good with that kind of shit...” 

He kisses down along your neck to your chest, licking a slow line down to your belly button, “Well maybe you should get good at it before I decide to stop.” He smirks up at you as he teases the waistband of your boxers, pulling at them just enough to irritate you that they weren’t being ripped off like  your pants had been. 

You try to move your hips in a way that would encourage him to continue removing your clothing, but he holds your hips down with one hand, the other hand still teasing along the waistband, “ED, please, fuck, your dick is so good I can’t even describe it, it turns me into a mindless puddle of pleasure,” You say as he finally starts to pull your boxers off as you speak, “Every time I see you I just want you to shove me against the nearest flat surface and fuck me,” You lift your hips as he allows you so he can pull your boxers down, “I always want your dick in me, ED, like, it’s a serious problem, I’m addicted.” 

He chuckles at that, “Well then, who am I to deny you.” He licks a slow line up from the base of your shaft to the tip, wrapping his fingers lightly around the base of your member as he suddenly takes you entirely into his mouth. 

You throw your head back and moan loudly, your hand shooting to grip his hair as he starts to bob up and down. You use your other hand to cover your mouth, trying to not be too loud so as not to wake the twins, you always had a serious problem with volume control when it came to Eridan pleasuring you in any way. 

Fuck it felt so good and you had to actually bite down on your hand when he slipped a finger into you, your moans still loud and drawn out. 

Eridan pulled back, licking his lips as he smirks at you, inserting another finger into you and pumping them in and out of you, “Feels like someone has already had some fun with themselves,” He says as he removes his fingers and goes to remove his own boxers, “Someone is eager.” 

“That’s right, I’m fucking desperate,” You say as you watch intently as he throws his boxers to the side and lines himself up with you, “So just hurry up and fuck me already.” Your demand could hardly be taken seriously as you bite your lip to keep from moaning again as you feel your mates tip pressed to you. 

Right as you could feel him sliding into you, there it was, the real universe giving you a giant middle finger and fuck you. A tiny little knock at your door before the handle started to turn. You and Eridan had never moved quicker to cover yourselves up before. Eridan quickly grabbing his boxers from the floor and putting them back on and you pulling the sheets over yourself as quickly as possible as the door opened up and there stood Adrianna, tears streaming down her face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Eridan asked as he grabbed a shirt off the floor and put it on (your shirt, but you didn’t care if he stretched it or anything). 

He walked over and picked her up, “I-I had a bad dream...” She sniffled and clung to her father. 

He looked back at you apologetically and you just sighed and waved him off as he went to go take Adrianna back to her room and comfort her there while you got up and dressed again. You try not to be too mad, but seriously, you had been so close to getting what you wanted. 

You sigh as you walk out of the room and down the hall to the twin's bedroom and there you see Eridan has Adrianna back in bed and he’s sitting next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair as she drifts back to sleep. Any frustration you had kind of just disappeared at that point as you smiled at the image. 

When she was finally back asleep, the two of you walk out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked as you go and sit in the living room on the couch, the mood was ruined, there was no need to go back to the bedroom. 

“ED, what do kids even have nightmares about?” You say with a sigh. 

He chuckles, pulling you close to him, “Who the hell knows, it’s been too long, I don’t even remember what kind a’ nightmares I used to have.” 

“Ugh...” You lean against your mate, “So close, yet so far.” 

“We’ll have our chance, it’s not like it’s the end a’ the world or anythin’.” 

You half glare at him, “ED, everything had fallen so perfectly into place up until that moment, it’s ridiculous.” 

“You make it sound like it’s  goin ’ to be the last time we ever have a chance to have sex ever again...” 

“For all you know it could be,” You half pout, “You don’t know the future...” 

“Well if your determination today was  anythin ’ to go by, I really doubt it’ll be the last time.” 

The both of you sat in silence for a moment, enjoying to relaxing feeling of just being with one another. You had something on your mind you wanted to bring up with Eridan, but you weren’t entirely sure how he was going to react to it. 

“Hey, ED, can I ask you something?” You ask quietly, looking up at him. 

“Yeah, what is it?” He wraps an arm around you and fiddles with your hair as he looks at you. 

“What...” You pause  breifly , “What do you think about having more kids?” 

That surprised him, he stopped fiddling with your hair and his eyes widened just a little. You pulled away from him and sat up, turning to face him full on, “I understand if you say no, but I’ve been thinking about... I  dunno , maybe it’d be nice to have another one or something...” Your voice trails off a bit at the end. 

“Sol?” He says almost as quietly, “Are you serious about that?” 

You blush, “I just... I don’t know, maybe it’s my biological clock or some dumb shit like that or something even though I'm only 26,” You say looking away from him, “But I’ve been thinking for a while now that I wouldn’t mind... Having another one of your kids...” 

He stares at you for quite a bit of time, remaining quiet, to the point you thought you had really said something completely outrageous and it made you nervous beyond belief. 

“Please say something,” You look back up at his still shocked face, “I’m kind of freaking out that I might’ve said something wrong...” 

Realizing he had just been sitting there with his mouth open basically, he shakes his head slightly and really looks at you, “No, I... I just didn’t think you felt like that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, the twins weren’t really planned and I know how much of an ordeal that had been for you, I just didn’t think you’d want more after  everythin ’ you went through,” He explains, “I mean I’ve always wanted a big family a’ my own, the more the merrier, but I didn’t want to put you through that again if you weren’t the one to bring it up and want it.” 

You sigh loud and heavy and sit back against the couch, “We really suck at talking to each other still apparently,” You say, “I didn’t bring it up because I didn’t think you’d want more since we have two and you have your daughter and I just... Didn’t know how to bring it up with you.” 

He laughs at this, “We really  gotta work on our  communicatin ’ skills.” He takes your hand in his and brings it up so he can place a kiss on your wedding band, “Sol, I’d love to have more kids if you’re  willin ’ to have them for me.” 

You blush, “Well then you need to stop being an asshole about pretending not to notice when I want sex then.” 

“Maybe you should choose a more opportune time to try and jump me then,” He teases as he pushes you down against the couch, “Maybe we should get Kar to watch them sometime for a bit so we can do things uninterrupted.” 

You grip his (your) shirt and pull him closer to you, leaning up so your lips are almost touching, “Hey everything was perfect until that one moment,” You pull him into a kiss and he returns it instantly, deepening it to all moans and tongue and roaming hands and letting it all turn into contest of who can remove the others clothing first. 

“Well we have an hour at least still,” Eridan says as he pulls away just long enough to rip your shirt off  of you again, “Good time to start  tryin ’, don’t you think?” 

You smirk, “Perfect opportunity.” You say as you pull his shirt off as well, moving straight to pull his boxers off of him. 

When you and him had finally removed every last piece of offending clothing you picked back up right where you had left off and it was glorious, you never liked the phrase ‘good things come to those who wait’, but holy shit was this worth it. Every heated kiss, every touch, every powerful thrust of him into you made you cry out in ecstasy despite your best efforts to keep quiet, you just couldn’t with the way he over powered you, dominated you, fucked you senseless into the couch cushions. 

It hadn’t taken you long to reach orgasm, you blamed it on the fact that you just hadn’t had sex in so long, but Eridan took a bit longer and by the time he finished and came inside you, you were slightly overstimulated and your body was physically shaking with pleasure as you lay there, limp on the couch, trying to catch your breath. 

As Eridan pulled out of you, you winced slightly, again, from the overstimulation and you manage to sit up just a bit, “Fuck, that was worth the wait...” You said, falling back against the couch. 

Eridan laughs as he sits back, trying to catch his breath as well, “Fuckin’ worth it.” He said. 

You laid there with him for a moment, letting your breathing even out before you sat up and moved to curl up against your Alphas side, enjoying how he wraps his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. 

“Also is it too late to teach them the meaning of a sock on the door?” 

Eridan could only laugh at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post a new work to the series, I've been in California for the past week for my mothers funeral. Updates should be more regular from here on out.


End file.
